


Hot-Headed

by ionlywritefree



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, anxiety tw, autistic!Yurio, dont be too mad at viktor and yuuri before you read the full story, dont worry to much, he just gets a bit overheated, just in case, may be ooc, nothing tragic happens to yuri, so tw for yurio feeling bad, this is uhhh not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlywritefree/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was sitting on the dry, hot steps of the library, a heavy bookbag in one hand and a half-empty strawberry smoothie in the other. Wiping the blonde hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, he wondered if Viktor and Yuuri forgot about him.





	Hot-Headed

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time writing Yuri P.'s character for some reason...
> 
> Also I think you'll start to notice that when I forget the names of characters, I refer to them as who they are to the main character. (Such as "Yuri's grandfather, Yuri's cat, etc...)
> 
> This is dedicated to a friend of mine who is sensitive to heat, just like Yurio in this story.

Yuri Plisetsky was 'that' kid.

That kid who used to make animal noises at their classmates as a main way of communication.

That kid who would have to be forced to partner up with others (anyone who could take them, really) because they would rather work on their own.

That kid who would pretend to be tougher than they really were, picking fights with others twice their size.

Yuri Plisetsky was that loud, determined, rude, quirky, sarcastic, unapologetic autistic kid who couldn't sit still. He stumbled through school with a straight-C average and no friends, but none of that really mattered, because he found his true calling in skating.

Or, at least, that's what he told his grandfather. But he still made him go to the library to study, claiming that he got too distracted at home. It was nearing summer, so that meant the school year was almost over (including his motivation to do anything other than skate). It also meant that the weather was getting warmer. Thanks to global warming or other environmental issues or extraterrestrial activity, the climate was about as stable as his mood, so his hometown was hit with high temperatures when just last week he had to wear a sweater in his house. Or maybe that was just because of the broken air conditioning.

Along with a faulty air conditioner was a car with a broken engine, so that's how Yurio found himself in Viktor and Yuuri's car instead, kicking the seat in front of him with his feet. It was just a coincidence that it happened to be Yuuri's seat, he swore. Yuuri didn't seem bothered by it anyways. In fact, Yuuri and Viktor made a pit stop to get smoothies before they dropped Yurio off at the library.

In between sips of his strawberry smoothie, Yurio shouted a goodbye to those two old men and used his foot to kick open the door to the library. A rush of dusty, lukewarm air hit him straight in the face, making him cough. Of course the building's air conditioning was broken, too. Now he was stuck in a stuffy, sweaty room to study for about two hours before Viktor and Yuuri picked him up.

Yurio tested out all of the open seats in the library to see which one was the most comfortable, which made the librarian give him judgmental looks. But, to be frank, Yurio didn't give a damn. It wasn't his fault the only spot that was slightly cooler than the rest of the building was in the corner of the room so he had to drag a desk there. The metal desk legs against the floor made a terrible screeching sound, but Yurio gritted his teeth and powered through it. He knew he should've brought headphones. All he had in his bag was his books, a pack of gum, and a spinner that he accidentally snapped in half a few weeks ago when he was frustrated.

But Yurio was here to study, so he dumped all of his books on the table and took a deep breath.

;

Yurio had forgotten that the library closed earlier on Fridays. He was out a half-hour earlier than planned (the librarian rushing him so much that Yuri wasn't even sure if he had everything in his bag), so he sent Viktor a quick text that they needed to pick him up early, unless they wanted him to melt. Viktor responded almost immediately with a string of smiley-face emojis and a promise that he and Yuuri would be there in ten minutes.

Thirty minutes later, Yurio was sitting on the dry, hot steps of the library, a heavy bookbag in one hand and a half-empty strawberry smoothie in the other. Wiping the blonde hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, he wondered if Viktor and Yuuri forgot about him. He texted them both ten times each, and even tried calling them, but neither one answered. Maybe this was part of an elaborate plan to get rid of the competition. Well, little did they know, he was very capable of walking home by himself... if he could recall street names and directions. Plus, the last time he's been in the library was three years ago. He wasn't prepared to stumble aimlessly for an hour and get lost in this heat.

Opening up the top of the bottle, Yurio poured what was left of the drink in his mouth. It was still slightly cool, which gave him some relief. The condensation from the bottle dripped all over his legs and normally it would've made him squirm, but now it felt nice enough for him to rub the water all over his arms and neck and face like moisturizer.

When Yurio started breathing heavily through his mouth, that's when he started to get anxious. If those two morons weren't coming for him, he had to get someone else to help him out.

Yurio scrolled through the contacts on his phone. Since his grandfather had no way of saving his ass, it would be useless to call him. Maybe Yakov? Or Lilia?

The calls conveniently went straight to voicemail. After all they went through, and they couldn't even answer a phone call? If he died here before he was able to say goodbye to his grandfather and his cat, he was going to kill them both.

He thought of calling his friend Otabek, but then remembered that he literally lived in another country. As much as Yurio liked the concept of Otabek flying to Russia and keeping him company, by the time he actually got here, Yurio would probably be dead from heatstroke or something.

So, Yuuri and Viktor weren't answering, his Grandfather's car was in the shop, Yakov and Lilia were God knows where, Otabek was in another country... who else was there?

Milla and Georgi! Of course! Those two would do anything to help their rinkmate out.

Except now, in some strange twisted fate, his phone ran out of battery power. Fantastic. He guessed he just had to wait it out... In the sun... For who knows how long...

Wearing dark clothing that fit his Russian Punk image was going to be his downfall today, he was sure of that.

;

An hour passed. Or maybe it was ten minutes. Either way, his clothes were damp with sweat and even the small bit of shade at the side of the building wasn't helping. This whole situation was sensory hell and it reminded him why he preferred winter with snow and ice. Stimming wasn't helping him either; in fact, it just tired him out. He rested his forehead on his knees, completely and utterly defenseless.

Yuri Plisetsky was that kid, all right. That kid who was going to be found unconscious next to the library, of all places, if he wasn't careful.

His head felt all fuzzy, as if it wasn't already difficult enough for his brain to process things as quickly as others. The ringing in his ears probably wasn't a good sign either. He could barely hear the sound of a car engine, and the voices of two concerned men talking to him. Only when they tapped on his shoulder did Yurio lift his head and realize that Viktor and Yuuri had finally arrived.

Yurio wished he had the energy for a smart, snarky comment. But instead, he let them help him to their car. They apologized over and over again, giving some sort of quick explanation for their lateness. Apparently they got a flat tire on the way and it took longer than expected to figure out how to put a new one on. Yuuri's phone was left at home and Viktor's was also forgotten. If Yurio was not so tired he would have kicked them.

They went over five bumpy shortcuts to get him back home, but Yurio barely noticed. He was too busy relaxing at the feeling of cool air from the car vents hitting his face. Whatever else they were telling him, it was going in one ear and out the other.

One hour later, Yurio was drawing himself an ice-cold bath and reminiscing on how much he hated summer. A lot of people were surprised when they heard this, because every kid seemed to like summer. But Yuri wasn't one for heat waves and insects and the constant smell of humidity in the air. Yuri was that kid who was all too eager to chew on ice cubes during a blizzard.

As he cooled down in his bath, Yurio then recalled that half of his study notes were still in the locked library building. Under the desk he was sitting in, if he remembered correctly.

He shrugged a little, tapping his fingers in the water. Whatever. Yuri was that kid who really couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly no one should take anything i write seriously. I'm sorry for this
> 
> (Im still taking  recommendations/suggestions though, so comment if you want to see something specific)


End file.
